


Light Sabers, Yes?

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sword Fighting, glow in the dark condoms, not my finest moment, this is just pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Papa iii and Cardinal Copia unwind together when Papa returns from tour. Papa surprises the Cardinal with some glow in the dark condoms and some fun.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Light Sabers, Yes?

The room was darkened to its usual amaranthine glow, the only light coming from the oil lamps shielded with purple glass and two solitary black candles on the nightstand. A small ember remained in the ash pile that had once been a stick of incense. Even the thick curtains had been drawn across the floor-to-ceiling window, effectively sealing out the light from the full moon. The only sound in the room, aside from the soft flicker of the flames inside the lamps, was the heavy breathing of the two gentlemen entwined on the plush purple bed. The larger pillows had been tossed to the floor in the fervor of their kisses.

A slightly louder gasp escaped Copia’s lips, a particularly searing kiss on his neck from Papa pulling the sound from him. The smaller man rolled slightly backward, bringing Papa above him. Terzo made a huff of surprise before capturing Copia’s lips in another kiss, groaning against him as his lower half continued the motion from before, rolling his hips until their cocks rubbed against each other. Copia pulls his head back, taking a deep breath and rolling his own hips into Papa’s. 

“Fuck, Papa.” With a dark chuckle, Papa leaned down to bite Copia harshly on the collarbone. 

“You call out to your Papa in the night, yes? When I am gone with the band, do you grip yourself and think about my hand being there instead of yours?” Copia nodded, one of his hands coming up to hold Papa’s head against him. Papa moved his hips back slightly, removing the space of contact between them. “Cardinale…”

“Damnit. Papa you just got home, I just want to feel you against me.” Copia slid his hands down Papa’s back, slick with sweat, greedily pulling him closer. His nails scratched small lines, eliciting another moan from Papa. Still, his hips swayed just above Copia’s, preventing contact at the one spot that Copia wanted the most.

“Relax, my beautiful Cardinale. I just want to have a bit of fun with you. It has been so long, as you have said.” Papa leans his head down and presses a small kiss once more to Copia’s neck, tongue flicking out to lick a stripe to his ear. He bites just slightly on the lobe of Copia’s ear before whispering in a gravelly tone, “You know I intend to take my time with this body. You know this body belongs to only your Papa.” Copia shivered, waves of arousal wracking his body. His pleading began once more, eyes closing as his hips thrust up into the open air.

“Terzo, for the love of Satan just use me already.” Copia’s hands move to Papa’s hips, pulling him against him tightly as one of his legs winds around the other’s calve. “Every night for the past two months I’ve cum alone because you aren’t here to take it. Do you have any idea the amount of times I thought about you, buried inside of me and cumming with me?”

“Another time, you should tell me exactly what you have thought of. In every way that you thought of it. But for tonight I had some requests that I thought we could do.” At Copia’s raised eyebrow, a slow smirk spread over Papa’s face. “I got us some...things that could be fun. Certain glow in the dark things.” 

“Oh, no. Papa please tell me you didn’t get us glow in the dark condoms.” Papa laughed loudly, sitting up from Copia and straddling his wide thighs. He shrugged exaggeratedly in a ‘who knows?’ type motion. “For our first night back together?” Papa only nodded, moving off of Copia to the edge of the bed to open the nightstand. He pulled a small cardboard box out and tossed it next to Copia.

“I thought you would enjoy it, Cardinale. After all, didn't you say you wanted to explore new things with me?”

“Yes, I did.” Copia sighs and sits up fully on the bed. He picks up the package of condoms and squints to read the text on the box. After a moment he gives up, tossing it to Papa. “I don’t have my reading glasses, what does it say?” Papa huffs out a sharp laugh and covers it with a cough.

“It doesn’t matter what it says, are we going to indulge ourselves or not?” 

“Yes, alright, fine. We’ll use the glow in the dark condoms that you so generously got for us. Pick the colors.” Papa grins devilishly wide and pulls two small packets from his pocket. “Of course you already did.”

“Purple for me and blue for you. It just felt right.” Papa deftly tears open the foil wrapper of his and strokes the condom down onto his erect cock. Copia, with a pleading look at Terzo, does the same. “And now we just turn out the lights!” Terzo bounds to the oil lamps and turns them down before moving to the nightstand. He looks briefly at Copia and flashes him a smile of excitement before wetting his fingers in his mouth and pinching the candles flames out. 

“Dark Lord it’s dark in your chambers, Papa.”

“Not anymore, look!” Both of the condoms were, as expected, glowing softly. Copia let out a startled laugh before covering his mouth, suppressing it to a giggle. It was clearly visible as Papa’s hand came down to stroke himself twice, the purple glow disappearing into his palm as he did so.

“They aren’t quite as bright as I expected.”

“No, but they’ll make do for what I want.” Papa got back onto the bed, quickly settling himself on Copia’s lap to face him. One hand went to the back of Copia’s neck to pull him in for a deep and heated kiss while the other hand drifted lower. Copia broke the kiss quickly, murmuring “Touch me, Papa” before capturing Papa’s lips again, his tongue skating out briefly to move against his lower lip.

Papa ran his hand down Copia’s chest, pausing for a moment at his nipple before encountering their cocks, lined up together. He gripped his own in his hand and moved it to softly tap against Copia’s.

“Papa are you...are you sword fighting me right now?” Copia held back a strained laugh, voice incredulous.

“I am, yes.” Papa did it again, laughing slightly when Copia put his hand on his own and repeated the motion. “One of the Ghouls told me about it on tour and it seemed like something that could be fun, yes?” Copia laughed again, a bright and airy sound, before doing it again.

They repeated the motion a few times back and forth before Papa lunged forward to kiss Copia deeply, tongue darting out to intertwine with his. He moaned against his lips, breathing growing deeper as the play fighting turned into something more real. 

Terzo’s hand, now joined by Copia’s, wrapped around both of their lengths and set a slow rhythm. He moaned softly against Copia’s lips, the sound only encouraging himself as he started to move his hips. Copia leaned backward into the pillows, breaking the kiss and putting his hands to Papa’s hips as his movements grew stronger. In the dim light available to them, Terzo could see Copia’s pupils blown black with lust. 

“Fuck, Copia. You look so good under me like this.” Papa sped up his hand on the two of them, squeezing intermittently and holding his eye contact with the smaller man. He dipped his head forward and spat on his hand, the slight moisture coating the way for his hand to move faster. Copia groaned deeply, his cock twitching in Papa’s hand. “You like when I do that, don’t you? Spit on you and squeeze you in my hand? You like feeling your cock with mine?” 

“Yes, God yes.” The Cardinal screwed his eyes shut, mouth dropping open in pleasure as Papa swiped his thumb over the head of their cocks. “I’m so close, Papa. Please, I need to feel you.” Terzo nodded and stopped his movements, removing the condoms from them both and throwing them to the floor. When his hand came back to grip them both tightly, dual moans of pleasure echoed from them. 

“You like feeling this, yes?” Papa squeezed the both of them, his hips moving again to thrust into his own hand. Copia moved his hips as best as he could, with Papa on top of him. Papa leaned in, pressing a rough kiss to Copia’s lips as he crested the peak of his orgasm, his cum landing hot between them. Copia followed only moments later, brought to his own orgasm by the twitching and pulsing of Papa’s cock. A few silent seconds passed as the men breathed heavily, pressing sloppy kisses to one another's necks. 

“I missed you, caro. The nights were long without you.” Papa pressed a tender kiss to his Cardinal’s forehead, smiling against him. 

“And I, you, my Papa.”


End file.
